


Mimzy Roslin

by TreeofStars



Series: The Adventures of Mimzy Roslin [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Follow up to Mimzy. Will make zero sense unless you read that one first. Second in a series.





	Mimzy Roslin

Laura longed for the days when the morning sun would wake her from her slumber. She was never fond of alarm clocks; they were loud and obtrusive. A terrible way to begin a new day. However, Laura had found a new way of waking. Not loud, but still slightly obtrusive.

Her eyes half opened, Laura watched Mimzy raise a tiny gray paw and tap her on her shoulder. Over and over, Mimzy tapped, knowing that her perseverance would outlast Laura’s patience. “Five more minutes, Mim,” Laura mumbled into the pillow. The kitten was having none of it. The tapping became a kneading, both paws now engaged.

“Okay, okay. You win. As usual.” Laura rose from the cot and scooped up the tiny kitten from her pillow. “You hungry? Of course you are.” She walked over to Mimzy’s area of her private quarters and placed her down by the empty food bowl. Mimzy watched as Laura reached for the cat food. “Is this what you want?”

The kitten meowed, rising up on her back paws. Laura filled the bowl and watched as Mimzy dove for the food. She wasn’t even sure what the food was, only that the staff on the Celestra had claimed to have successfully reproduced cat food. It was one thing to repopulate the feline species; it was quite another to feed them food designated for humans.

Word had gotten out in the fleet that the President had a cat. As with most things, some loved the idea, some hated it. Tory had wanted to issue a press release, but Laura didn’t want to make a big deal of the situation. Mimzy, however, thought her presence should be announced to the fleet; and made sure to escape Laura’s private quarters just as a press conference was being held. Laura was in the middle of discussing a water ration issue when Mimzy ran through the curtain and leapt onto the lectern. Laura jumped, and the reporters in the room were quick to react; snapping photos and firing questions. “Where did the cat come from?” “Is it yours, Madam President?” “What’s its name?” All the while, Mimzy sat on the lectern, washing her paws. “ _Now, was that so hard?”_  she seemed to say to Laura. Tory moved to grab Mimzy, but Laura waved her away. Might as well get it over with.

“Yes, the cat is mine. She was a gift from a friend. Her name is Mimzy. Now, I’d like to get back to…”

It was useless. The reporters only had eyes for Mimzy. Especially when she got hold of one of Laura’s pens and started to bat it around. “Oh! She’s so cute!” “Mimzy! Look here!” “Madam President, can you pick her up and pose, please?”

Laura shook her head, remembering the press day disaster. Well, not quite a disaster for anyone else, but for anyone looking to discuss the fleet issues of the week, it certainly was. Mimzy was big news. It was kind of sweet; Laura knew many people were pet lovers and missed that companionship. Mimzy was a sign that not all of their former lives were lost. Some things remained.

It was remarkable that she’d only had Mimzy for two weeks. The kitten had settled right in, making Colonial One her home. And there wasn’t much adjustment on  _her_  part, either. She’d settled into cat ownership relatively quickly.

As she pulled her suit off its hanger, the wireless rang. Her private line. It could only be one person at this hour.

She picked up the receiver. “Admiral.”

“I see someone is still getting you up 20 minutes early.”

“And if she hadn’t, this call would have.”

“So, how is our girl this morning?”

Laura couldn’t help but grin. Bill was a complete pushover for Mimzy. She’d never have believed it if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes. It was their little secret, however. Not even Tory had seen Bill interact with the kitten.

“She’s fine. She’s trying to get all four paws in one of my shoes.”

“Pretty soon she’ll be running your office.”

Laura laughed. “I highly doubt that. Although I’d be happy to have her sit in on Quorum meetings in my place.”

“Ah, today’s the Quorum meeting. Will Mimzy be attending?”

“No, Bill. Perhaps I should send her to you today. She how she likes the CIC.”

“I think she’d enjoy the DRADIS.”

“Yes, I believe she would. Are we still on for dinner later?”

“I’ll be here.”

“Good. Do you want me to kiss Mimzy for you?” She thoroughly enjoyed teasing him about his fondness for the cat.

“No. I do have my limits, Laura.”

“Duly noted, Admiral. I’ll see you later.”

“I look forward to it.”

As she hung up the receiver, Laura turned to Mimzy, who had managed to find Laura’s only remaining lipstick tube and was frantically batting it around the room. “No kisses from the Admiral for you. Perhaps you should pay him a visit this evening.”

Mimzy abandoned the lipstick and ran over to Laura, mewling to be picked up. Laura obliged, kissing the cat on the nose. “Yeah.  I think it’s time we introduced you to the Admiral’s Quarters.”


End file.
